Together Again
by pdb
Summary: It's funny how one night can alter the rest of your life.
1. Together Again

Together Again  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: It's funny how one night can alter the rest of your life.  
  
Category: MSR  
  
Disclaimer: no shit.  
  
Spoilers: pretty much season 9  
  
Timeline: somewhere between Mulder's abduction and his return; Scully is about six months  
  
pregnant.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
She changes out of her signature suit and into an oversized sweatshirt and flannel pajama  
  
pants after a particularly long day at work. She walks into the kitchen.   
  
{I'm having those cravings again, but what do I want?} She searches her refrigerator but   
  
finds nothing that appeals to her. {Ice Cream} She grabs her purse and heads out the door.  
  
When she returns, her apartment is dark. The sun has just set. She fumbles around until  
  
she can find the little tabletop light on her desk. She switches it on, and there he is.  
  
She drops the ice cream and just stares. All she can manage is, "Mulder." No screaming, no  
  
tears just one word.   
  
He walks over to her, rests his hands on her shoulders and says, "Scully, I've missed you."  
  
They lean in for a kiss. A gentle, rediscovering kiss. As emotions rise Mulder pulls   
  
Scully closer to him. Then, he feels a barrier between them. An unknown entity, not   
  
unwelcome, just unknown.   
  
He looks down at her bulging stomach. He stretches her sweatshirt against her stomach, just  
  
to be sure he knows what he's looking at is what he thinks it is.   
  
"Scully!" his face brightens. "So the procedure...it *did* work."  
  
Scully just shakes her head, glowing.  
  
"So, this is...it's from...that night?"  
  
"Yes...you're not...mad are you?"  
  
"Mad? Scully, I've never been more happy in my life," he says, scooping her up in his arms.  
  
"If anything you should be mad at me. I knocked you up and ran."  
  
Scully laughed before planting a huge kiss squarely on his mouth.   
  
"Scully, how long before it's born?"  
  
"Six months. He's due in July."  
  
"You mean, I'm going to be a daddy? I'm going to have a son?" To which Scully just keeps   
  
nodding her head.   
  
"I already named him. I didn't know if you'd be home..."  
  
"Yeah, I understand. What's his name?"  
  
"William Fox...I mean, I know you hate your name but it's his middle name and so I didn't   
  
think it would matter."  
  
"No, I love it."  
  
"So William Fox Mulder. It has a nice ring to it."  
  
"Yes, it does."  
  
They spent the rest of the night on the couch, eating ice cream and catching up. They   
  
talked about the baby and what he would be like. They fell asleep together on the couch,  
  
Scully sitting between Mulder's legs and resting her head against his chest. Mulder's arms  
  
wrapped around her waist, his hands resting gently on her swelling stomach.  
  
"Scully," he whispered, right before drifting off to sleep.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I know." 


	2. Together Forever

Five years later....  
  
Mulder and Scully quit the X Files. Scully handed in her two weeks notice a month before  
  
her maternity leave. Mulder gave his to Skinner two weeks later. They both figured that   
  
the X Files were bound to be shut down sooner or later, and they had other things to worry  
  
about.  
  
Right before he handed in his resignation, they discussed it:  
  
"Mulder, are you sure you want to quit? I mean, it was so important to you."  
  
"Scully," he said, walking right up to her and looking her in the eyes. "The X Files   
  
themselves were not important. I was concerned with my search for the Truth. I found the  
  
Truth."  
  
"What do you mean?" Scully said, completely confused.  
  
"Don't you know? You are my Truth, Scully. Now I have you, I am not going to risk letting  
  
you go."  
  
Mulder got a job in a different, safer department of the FBI. He works as a consultant for  
  
serial killers and rape cases. Scully teaches at Quantico. Scully and Mulder don't   
  
encounter liver-eating mutants or green blooded aliens.   
  
"Mommy, mommy!" a little four-year-old boy runs out of school and into the arms of his   
  
fiery-haired mother.  
  
"How was school, Will?"   
  
"Fun. Where's Daddy? He's gonna help me make a hawwo-ween outfit."  
  
"He's still at work. He'll be home soon. Why don't we go home and get a snack? Are you  
  
hungry?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Her stomach growls, "So is your baby sister" She laughs as she pats her swelling stomach.  
  
At five o' clock, Mulder walks into his house.  
  
"Keeping regular business hours, Mister Mulder? Don't tell me you've gone soft a gotten a  
  
nine to five job?"  
  
"I admit, I do have a soft spot. It's the woman I know. She was sitting at home and I   
  
couldn't be away from her any longer."  
  
"Daddy!" Will runs into Mulder's arms.  
  
"Hi, sport!"  
  
"You gonna make me a costume?"  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Okay."  
  
The two guys head back to the guest room. Twenty minutes later Will runs out in a green   
  
mask with Mulder close behind.  
  
"Look Mommy! I'm an alien!"  
  
Scully doesn't even look up from the spaghetti sauce she is stirring. "Mulder, they aren't   
  
green. They're gray."  
  
*a/n* you like? 


End file.
